Rats
by hoysterrule123
Summary: What happens when Ahsoka comes back into camp and finds the clones missing? My first story. Chapter 3 is a VERY important, but quick, authors note, so if you would spare 30 secs to read please!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everybody, this is my first ever fan fiction story, so please be nice to me, I would love some support as I am not generally the writing type, but please give me constructive criticism to help me, if possible. Okay, here it goes, thanks for wasting your time reading this and my story!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

And a big thanks to -X-Deyoxis-X- and AniLovesMe for helping me with this story!

**Rats**

**By hoysterrule123**

It was the end of the day, and as Ahsoka wandered back into camp, she was grateful for the cool drop in temperature. The two suns above Aargonar were settling in for the night, staying ahead of the Moon, which always gave chase, desperately trying to catch up, but never succeeding. Aargonar is a hot planet, rather like Tatooine. As Ahsoka made her way in, she could not help but notice that none of the clone troopers were in site.

'That's odd' she thought to herself, and started to search for her Master. She kept reassuring herself that he would know what is going on. Coming from Tatooine, he would be used to working in a climate like this; he would be ordering men around as if his life depended on it.

As she continued searching, she became more and more worried. Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped. There was something behind her; she could feel it in the Force. Ever so gently, she started to turn around, and there, sitting in front of her was a great big...

"AAAAAAHHHHH, " screamed Ahsoka, jumping onto a nearby crate. Her face was filled with fear, something Ventress had been trying to make her do for some time now.

Suddenly, her Master came charging into the scene, lightsaber drawn, ready to help defend his precious, brave Padawan. After him came Captain Rex, followed by Boil, Clanker and a few other clones Ahsoka was friends with.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" cried a desperate Anakin, seeing as his Padawan, Ahsoka, was not in any obvious danger. Something BIG had to be wrong to make his Padawan scream like that. Anakin Skywalker was proud of his Padawan, she could face1000 droids, and would not flinch at all, but dive straight in there and show those 'clankers', as the clones called them, who was the boss around here.

"Save me " cried Ahsoka, desperately trying to get as far away from that THING as possible. She was obviously not happy, scrabbling around, eyes wide with fear, as the others looked on with genuinely worried and confused faces.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Anakin tried again. He was starting to get frustrated that he could not get a straight answer, as he desperately wanted to help her.

Rex tried next, "Please, Commander, tell us what's wrong." After getting no  
response, Rex tried a different approach, "Hey kid, tell us what's wrong."

Rex was now getting a response; it seems his personal tactic was working. Then he  
felt a pang of guilt, as Ahsoka turned to him, eyes wide with fear, looking so  
upset that he immediately felt like his heart tore in two. He was sure he felt  
every other person shift as well, flinching.

"There's a... a..." started Ahsoka, pointing at something. The clone troopers and her Master followed her finger, so there eyes rested on a great, big, grey...

Ahsoka finished, trying not to cry "RAT"

I know this was short, but I plan to do little sections like this just to try and see if I can actually write. Tell me if you think the plot so far is any good - Rats, Ahsoka crying and Anakin trying to protect her, Read&Review!

P.S. Aargonar has already been made up. It's not mine.


	2. Update?

Hello to everybody reading this, I was thinking of leaving this as it is, instead of making several chapters – about different people around the universe experiencing problems (rats, not going into much detail) – which is what I originally planned to do. I would put in characters of your choice if you want- but I'm such a writer, I'd probably get their personalities all wrong. But I will give it a shot if you want. It's up to you!

Hoysterrule123


	3. Update 2

Hey everybody!

Thank you so much for the support, and the great messages to keep me writing!

However, over the last few months, I've been thinking and I'm going to leave this story as it is so I can further develop my writing style. As you know, this story was written last year and was only meant ot be a one-shot (or more like one scene), just so I can get the jist of what writing is like. But,if you want, when I'm happy with my quality of writing, I can rewrite chapter 1 and continue with the story.

Meanwhile, to help me out in the furure, I would love it if you posted with future idea's for the plotline of the story! I'm not entirely sure what I'd want to do so please help out!

Thanks a bunch!

Hoysterrule123

P.S. I have just remembered, and I'm smacking myself over the head for forgetting:

An absolutly massive thank you to all my reviewers, and the great support they have given me:

XWalkingShodowX, ThePurpleDragoness, Lefty Blondy, Lets-All-Get-Wastedd, KittyCaterpillar, Jadedsnowtiger, Zedax, Gothic Fairy Girl, Ahsoka33, Alijoe13 and jedipadawan123


End file.
